Our Family
by Nlambert99
Summary: Sequel to Starting a Family CJ and Liv Grissom are now 1 year old and growing fast, moments shared between the family and their friends. GSR all the way in this one and Morganders ( maybe some others like Wedges and Catnip)
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Starting a Family**

Cody-James Warrick Grissom AND Olivia Louise Grissom are now 1 year old and growing fast, moments shared between the family and their friends. GSR all the way in this one and Morganders (+ maybe some others like Wedges and Catnip)

A/N: Sorry this took sooooooooo long to upload, my netbook had to be sent to China as it got broke in a house party! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: *Blows a raspberry* if you don't get it by now, I don't own CSI, if I did why would I write fan-fictions?

* * *

Sara groggily awoke to a small voice blabbering through the baby monitor, great CJ's awake she thought, as she swung her legs over the end of the bed and stepped out the floorboards creaking as she stood she heard it,

"Mama" the small voice said questionally

smiling she nudged her husband who grufly said "What hun?"

"Listen" she told him

"Mama?" CJ said again

"Wow" Gil said in awe, sleep immediatly was the last thing he thought of as he walked into his son's room following his wife

"MAMA!" CJ Shouted smiling

"That's right baby, Mama's here" Sara told her son

"Mama" CJ said again whilst holding his hand towards his chin then holding up his small arms

"Yes that's right my boy" Gil said copying the infants actions "That's the sign for Mama" he continued as Sara lifted him up and gave him a cuddle,

"Shall we wake up Liv then and get some breakfast?" Sara asked CJ to which he nodded

"Da" CJ said pointing to Gil, making the sign for Dad with his small hand

"Well Done Cody!" Gil said smiling "Cuddle?" he asked as he clapped his hands and holded them ready to take him, to which Cody held out his arms and said "Da"

"Yes, that's right Cody, High Five" Gil praised as he high-fived his son "Shall we get Olivia now?" he asked as he carried his son and his wife followed into his daughters room

"Hey Sweetie" he said as he saw her awake in her crib "Shall We get some breakfast?" he asked her

"Ess" came the shy reply

"Come on the Liv" Sara said as she picked her up and walked towards the kitchen with her husband and son following her,

Once everyone had got dressed and eaten Sara and Gil started to get the children ready to go to the lab to see everyone, as Sara picked up Olivia and told her that she was going to put her coat and shoes on she shook her head and said "No, Dada"

"Okay" Sara replied as she handed her over to Gil "She wants her Daddy to do it"

"Ess Dada" the infant confirmed

As the Grissom family stepped into the lab they saw 'Super-Dave' walking in the corridor towards the breakroom, Cody who was being carried by his mother pointed at him and shouted "Uper Ave"

David turning around smiled as he saw the infant "Hey buddy, you said my name, great job" he praised as he high-fived him, to which CJ held his arms up "You wanna cuddle from Dave?" he said as Sara handed him to him "so he's speaking now?" he asked

"Yes, both of them he woke Sara up this morning and said Mama for the first time, then Dada, then Your Name, Olivia said Yes and Dada, but she is quieter than Cody, apart from when she with G-R-E-G" he told the assistant coroner, spelling the last part as he knew how excited his daughter got when she heard something about Greg smiling, to which Sara agreed

"You off to the breakroom?" Dave asked

"Yeah, we are" Sara replied

"Cool" he replied

Awhile later the team were all sat in the breakroom listening to Sara and Gil telling them about the days events when Greg stepped into the room and was met by a high-pitched squeal of "Eggy" to which he stopped and looked directly at the infant crawling towards him and smiled "Hey Liv" He said picking her up and giving her a cuddle "Morgan said they were speaking now" he said to Gil and Sara to which they nodded "So what number word am I with trouble here?"

"3" Sara told him

"Awesome, though Eggy might not be suitable when your in school, don't want everyone to think I smell of Eggs" he joked to which everyone laughed

"Bit late for that Greggo, when did you last bath?" Nick said

"Hey" Greg said "I'll set Liv on you" he threatend

"Okay, I'm sorry" Nick cowared, remembering the last time he had said that, the bleeding nose from the headbutt of the child stung for days

Later on stood up and picked up her son and begin to walk around the room pointing at her team and saying their name, waiting for him to repeat it

"Nick" she said

"Icky" Cody said

"David"

"No, odgie" he corrected to which everyone laughed

"Julie"

"NO, Inn"

"D.B"

"ebee"

"Morgan"

"ogan"

"Jim"

"Anpa Im" he corrected her to which she agreed

"Super Dave"  
"Uper Dave"

"Al"

"aly"

"and Greg"

"NO" he told her shaking his head

"ha, whey,wait a go to get rejected by a kid

" Nick bragged

"No fair" Greg pouted

"That's not very nice CJ, you made Greg cry" Sara said to which he sighed "Reg"

The same routine was repeated before the Grissom family left with Olivia

"Ya know Sar, Griss you are never gonna get any peace know" D.B told them

"We already never do" Grissom said

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review, the more I get the quicker I upload, Yeah I Know, that's an alien concept for me, fast uploading, sorry! Natasha


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I really do apologise for wait, Xmas etc. has really taken up alot of my time as well as me creating a complete and edited version of my NCIS fic Found and Saved, which I swear has made my RSI worse.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own CSI, Santa's elves can't make that wish come true apparently.

* * *

Sara and Grissom sighed, Greg, Morgan and Ecklie had just picked up their now 14 month old babys and taken them out for the day, after falling asleep on Ecklie, little Cody-James or CJ as he was now called by everyone had grown attached to his Papa Ecklie and even though he was just a baby, you could see that he looked forward to spending the day with him. Olivia gurgled contendly as she sat on Greg's lap before they sat off, since the day she was born, she'd loved her uncle Greggy and would smile and scream with delight when his name was mentioned, recently she'd started to do the same when Morgan's name was mentioned as since the pair had gotten engaged seeing her Auntie Morgan usually meant that Uncle Greggy would be coming to, if he didn't she would sulk and cuddle up to her twin, Cody.

"Wow" Gil Grissom said as he wrapped his arm around his wife, pulling him into his side giving her a one handed hug,

"What?" She asked and turned towards him

"We are finally child free, it has been awhile" He told her

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and Grissom placed his hands on her hips, "What should we do then?" she asked him

"Well, I know it is boring, but the shopping needs doing, and since it is a nightmare going with the kids, I reckon we should do it now" Spotting the look of dissapointment on Sara's face he continued "But I know what we can do first" he said as he kissed her and grabbed her hand pulling her into their bedroom.

When the children returned to the Grissom house-hold they were fast asleep, Morgan was carrying Cody and Greg, Olivia. Morgan and Greg had already got them changed before they put them into their car seats as they guessed, correctly, that they would fall asleep in the car and that changing two cranky babies that just wanted to sleep would not be fun for the Grissom's. Sara opened the door and allowed them to pass, mouthing to them to take them to their cribs after she saw that they were already in nightclothes and asleep. The four sat down and talked, Grissom had offered that the couple stay and have tea with them, in order to say thank you for the day and so that Morgan, or Greg, didn't have to cook when they got in as they knew that their children could really drain all the energy that you had. Well Cody could anyway.

Greg and Morgan were telling Sara and Grissom about the day and showing them some photo's that they had taken.

"Oh Yeah, did I mention that Cody said Pop today?" Greg asked with a smirk

"No, he hasn't said that word before, that's great!" Grissom asked

"Well, since we spend alot of time with the kiddo's I instaled that CBeebies app on my phone and Morgan did so to, so that we could entertain them when we were waiting for lunch to arrive, so he was sat on my lap playing a game where you had to touch some bubbles or something, and everytime he pressed the screen he would shout Pop, and the giggle like a maniac. The people who sat opposite us thought it was hilarious and everytime he said it they would laugh, and smile at him." Greg told them,

"That's my boy for you" Sara said laughing, "I'll have to instal that later, sounds like it might come in handy" she told them

"Meanwhile, Liv just looked at her brother with a very confussed expression, I thought that she was thinking that her brother was seriously insane, look I even took a picture of her" Morgan said as she showed the photo to Sara and Grissom who laughed at it "Yeah, confused face"

The two couples talked furthur into the night about anything and everything, whether it be about the twins, Morgan and Greg's wedding plans or work. Finally the two departed and as soon as their heads hit their pillows, they were sound asleep.


End file.
